Heaven
by Who's Care
Summary: Surga hanyalah ilusi dan tak abadi. Ada saatnya Adudu harus keluar dari 'surga'nya sendiri. Tak ada salahnya, kan, dia berjalan - jalan bersama orang yang ia sayangi untuk sementara./AU, Sho-ai? Fluff?


Heaven 2

_Surat itu kini di tangan kecilnya. Sebuah tanda tanya di kepalanya. Mengapa?, ia menanyakan kelakuan pemuda di depannya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia seperti berhadapan dengan orang lain, bukan dengan pemuda yang telah menemaninya selama bertahun – tahun. Ia baca surat itu. Kata demi kata telah ia telan, namun itu tidak menjawab apapun. Kini ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan heran.  
_

"_Ada apa dengan kau?"_

**Heaven**

**Terinspirasi oleh lagu Ailee - Heaven**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy beserta karakternya (c) Animonsta**

**Warning : Sho-ai, typo(s), PoV bisa ganti - ganti.**

**Italic untuk flashback sementara teks biasa untuk sudut pandang Adudu**

_Blizt!_

Dapat kudengar suara kamera terngiang – ngiang di kamarku. Suara itu diiringi oleh tawa kecil seorang pria. Kuangkat kelopak mataku untuk dapat melihat siapa pemilik tawa itu. Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar ketika menyadari tak ada batas antara wajahku dan wajahmu yang memancarkan senyuman khas.

"Probe?"

Jari – jariku memijit keningku yang terasa ditusuk secara bertubi – tubi. Masalah – masalah seakan menjadi panah yang menghujam pikiranku. Ah, kalau dipikir – pikir, sudah beberapa malam kulewati tanpa tidur. Ingin tidur, tapi otakku serasa memberi siksaan – memberi rasa capek, namun tidak rasa kantuk. Badan yang lelah ini hanya duduk di kursi yang mewah ini.  
Kuhela nafasku. Menghela nafas tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalahku, namun setidaknya ini salah satu caraku untuk mengeluh dengan-Nya. Kau yang tadinya melahap es krim coklat itu seperti menyadari helaan nafasku. Ekspresi ceriamu berubah menjadi eksperesi bingung.  
"Kenapa tuan bos selalu terlihat seperti orang banyak hutang? Bos, kan, sudah kaya. Tak perlu susah – susah memikirkan yang tak berguna. Santai ~" Hiburmu.  
"Entahlah, Probe. Aku merasa … Ada yang ganjal di hati. Hampa." Jawabku sambil memijit keningku. Sementara kau tegakkan badanmu dan berjalan memutari meja makan yang luas ini. Kaupun membuat suara decakan lalu mengelus – elus dagumu. Dari gerak – gerikmu, hal yang kudapatkan mungkin sebuah solusi.

"Ah, mungkin tuan bos perlu move - on."

"APA!?"  
"Eh, bukan begitu tuan bos! Mungkin bos hanya perlu hobi untuk mengisi kekosongan hati bos. Dengan harta yang tuan bos punya, hobi apapun dapat bos lakukan. Shopping, golf atau koleksi kapal angkasa, lah." Saranmu yang kini berada di sampingku.  
Kau yang berdiri di sampingku menyeringai besar sehingga dapat kulihat gigimu yang runcing. Seringaimu menyimpan sesuatu dibaliknya. Mata dengan pupil merahmu seakan memberitahu sesuatu kepadaku. Akupun menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya. Aku mengerti apa yang kau mau.  
"Hmp, ya lah! Kita mau kemana, Probe?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat wajahmu. Yang pasti, sinar keceriaan semakin terpancar di wajahmu. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku digenggam dan aku terpaksa mengikuti ritme larimu karena ditarik oleh dirimu.

"Asyiknya diajak jalan – jalan sama tuan bos. Sudah lama bos tidak mengajakku. Huehehehe…"

Sundae lebih enak jika dimakan di dalam ketenangan. Namun, kedai coklat ini tidak menawarkan ketenangan. Bukan karena hanya nama kedai coklat ini yang tersohor, namun faktor hari juga menyebabkan keributan ini. Kata dan kata mereka muntahkan dan membuatku aku tenggelam dalam keributan yang tak bermakna ini. Bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk datang ke Kedai Tok Aba pada hari Minggu.  
Kepalaku semakin pusing karena tak dapat menahan kebisingan ini. Kutenggelamkan kepalaku dalam kedua tanganku yang dilipat di atas meja dengan harapan suara – suara itu akan hilang. Keinginanku untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi hancur ketika sebuah jari mencolek lenganku. Terpaksa kukumpulkan fokusku untuk mampu melihatmu.  
"Hm, enak sekali, bos. Cobalah, tuan bos!" Jarimu memegang sendok dengan es krim coklat. Kaupun memaju – majukan sendok itu ke wajahku, membuat bibir dan pipiku belepotan dengan es krim.  
"Hei, sabarlah! Lihat, habis pipi aku belepotan dengan es krim kau!" Tegurku dengan sedikit membentak. Seperti biasa, kau hanya ketawa kecil tanpa dosa.  
"Tak perlulah tuan bos marah. Makanlah es krim ini. Nanti mencair lagi." Kupalingkan wajahku dan mendengus kesal. Kulihat dirimu dari ujung mataku. Masih menyodorkan sendok itu dengan kesabaran. Aku menghela nafas – aku menyerah. Kudekatkan mulutku dengan sendok itu dan menyicip es krim itu.  
"Enak, kan? Kan?" Tanyamu sambil menutup setengah matamu.

Enak.

"Hmp, biasa ajalah. Aku bisa beli yang lebih enak!" Sangkalku yang memalingkan wajahku. Kau yang tidak percaya dengan jawabanku hanya menyatakan keraguan. Aku tak peduli. Namun, apapun itu, aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak melihatmu. Yang kulihat hanyalah dirimu yang tampak mengharapkan es krim di depanku.  
"Kenapa kau lihat es krim punyaku, hah? Kau sendiri punya, kan?" Tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata. Jari telunjuk kananmu dan kirimu saling bersentuhan. Ditambah lagi dengan rona merah di wajahmu, kau mencari jawaban – lebih tepatnya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.  
"Kan aku sudah suapin tuan bos dengan es krimku. Tak bolehkah meminta es krim bos semuanya? Lagipula, tak adapun bos sentuh atau makan es krim tuh. Mubazir, tuan. Hehehehe…"  
"Yalah, yalah. Banyak alasan. Ambilah!" Dengan sigap kau menarik mangkuk yang berisikan es krim itu ke tempatmu dan melahapnya layaknya anak kecil. Kau tunjukkan senyum kemenangan di sela kegiatan itu.  
"Cih, bagaimana bisa sesendok dibalas dengan semangkuk besar?" Komentarku dengan nada kesal. Kau hanya membalas itu dengan tawa. Tawa yang paling kurindukan.

Tawa yang dapat merubah neraka menjadi surga.

"Tuan bos, lihat action figure BBB ini, tuan bos! Wuih, gila cool~!" Benda mati yang duduk manis di depan jendela toko itu menarikmu. Aku? Hanya ditarik oleh tanganmu. Tak ada gunanya untuk memberontak. Kini aku hanya menunggumu dan melihat refleksi diriku yang samar – samar di jendela yang penuh noda sidik jari.  
Kau menekuk lututmu demi melihat figuran yang lebih pendek darimu. Kau tempelkan jarimu di kaca toko itu dan mengungkapkan kekaguman. Berlebihan. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini membuatku memutar bola mataku. Dalam hitungan 1 sampai 3, mungkin aku akan mendengar sebuah permintaan.  
"Belilah, tuan bos, belilah~! Keren ini, tuan bos. Katanya ini bisa menguruskan badan. Tuan bos sudah mulai gemuk, nih."

Kau tak pernah berubah.

"Ish, kalau kau suka, ambilah! Tak usah bilang – bilang aku gemuk." Omelku sambil memukul ringan lenganmu. Kau yang mendengarkan izinku langsung menarik badanku ke dalam pelukanmu. Beberapa detik, otakku serasa berhenti ketika mendapat 'serangan' ini. Apa ini?

Surga?

"Tuan bos memanglah terbaik! Senanglah aku punya bos seperti bos ini. Walau gajiku tak pernah dibayar – bayar. Hehehe …" Tawamu semakin membuatku betah di pelukanmu. Sayang sekali otakku mulai berjalan dan memintaku untuk melepas diri dari pelukanmu.  
"Aku tak sempat membayar gajimu itu! Ish, lepaskanlah! Malu dilihat orang!" Bentakku, lalu kugenggam tanganmu sambil berjalan masuk ke toko itu.

Ketika seseorang mengatakan bahwa pada hari Minggu kau dapat menemui ketenangan, ada 2 kemungkinan – dia tinggal di hutan atau dia tak pernah diajak pacarnya jalan – jalan ke taman hiburan. Suara teriakan histeris dari penumpang Rollercoster, suara anak kecil yang menangis, dan teriakan dari penjual asongan yang tak ingin kalah dari suara – suara lain.  
Walau beribu wahana telah dicoba, namun pusing ini masih menggenggam kepalaku. Keributan ini membuat pusingku semakin menjadi – jadi sehingga aku menghentikan langkahku.  
"Aku tak sanggup."  
Di tengah kebisingan ini, keluhanku bukanlah apa – apa walaupun aku adalah seorang jutawan sekaligus. Di tengah kebisingan ini, kau masih dapat mendengarkan apapun yang kuucapkan.  
Badanmu berhadapan denganku. Kau mengeluarkan tatapan yang jarang kulihat – tatapan yang penuh keseriusan – dan seraya berkata,  
"Jika tuan bos lelah, biar aku gendong. Kali ini, aku ingin terlihat berguna di mata tuan bos." Akupun menurutinya. Kubiarkan kau menggendongku dengan bridal style, tak kupedulikan malu atau apapun lagi. Selama kau masih bersamaku, aku tak perlu apa – apa. Aku menyadarinya.

Karena kaulah surgaku.

Langit kini berwarna oranye gelap – menandakan berakhir hingar bingarnya kota di Pulau Rintis. Hingar bingarnya kota itu digantikan oleh tenangnya malam. Namun, setenang malam, manusia begitu takut dengan gelapnya malam sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Gelapnya malam, bukanlah masalah bagiku. Tak ada perbedaan antara siang dan malam . Hampa.  
Tak ada bedanya siang dan malam tanpa dirimu. Dirimu yang memberi bahu untuk bersandar. Dirimu yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di tas P3K. Ya, apalah guna hari demi hari tanpa kehadiranmu? Aku mengakui itu. Kubuang egoku demi dirimu untuk sehari ini.  
"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga." Tanganmu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas P3K. Botol dengan pil – pil?  
"Minumlah, tuan bos. Bos tampak lebih lelah. Lihat, sampai mata tuan bos kayak mata panda. Tak tega aku melihatnya." Bukan hanya sehari ini saja, kau selalu peduli padaku mau di saat aku susah atau senang. Tapi, maaf, aku tak bisa menerima obat tidur. Kugelengkan kepalaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di jendela mobil.  
"Tuan bos, minumlah. Ak –"  
"Kalau aku meminumnya, apa kau masih disini?"  
"Aku masih bersama tuan bos. Dimanapun, kapanku, aku akan selalu duduk bersampingan dengan bos. Jika bos kesepian, panggil saja aku!" Ucapmu dengan tersenyum lebar, meyakinkan diriku bahwa besok adalah waktu dimana kita tertawa kembali lagi.  
"Aku hanya takut … Kau menghilang lagi. Hilang karena diriku. Keserakahanku. Ketidaksempurnaanku." Kau tertawa. Menganggap perkataanku hanya lelucon yang patut ditertawakan.  
"Ish, ish, ish, tuan bos ini. Bagaimana aku bisa hilang jikalau boslah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku disini?"

"Jadi, bos, minumlah obat ini. Aku tak ingin tuan bos jatuh sakit."

Aku mengaku kalah. Jika kuhancurkan dinding kesombonganku yang menjulang tinggi, apakah besok ada jaminan kaulah orang yang pertama kali aku lihat saat aku terbangun? Dengan terpaksa akupun memasukkan obat itu di dalam mulutku dan meminum segelas air putih.  
"Nah, sekarang tuan bos tidur. Tidur di bahukupu tak apa – apa, bos." Lenganmu melingkari pinggangku dan membiarkan diriku terlelap dalam dekapanmu.

.

.

.

.

"_Ada apa dengan kau?"_

_Pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut gondrong itu tidak dijawabnya. Dia membisu. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tatapan kosong itulah yang ia berikan kepada majikannya._

_Dia seperti sebuah robot._

_Pemuda itu semakin bingung. Langsung ia telfon asistennya yang kedua dengan harapan dapat memberikan jawaban, walaupun sedikit. Ah, panggilannya diangkat.  
"Dengan saya, Komputer, ada yang saya bisa bantu, tuan?"  
"Ada apa dengan Probe? Mengapa dia bertingkah aneh hari ini? Dia tidak berisik seperti biasanya!" Keluh sang bos dengan nada membentak. Di seberang sana, sang anak buah menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya. Ketika ia merasa kuat, iapun mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.  
"Tuan bos, memanglah robot tempur tidak berisik. Mereka hanya mengeluarkan kata – kata ketika mereka mendapat perintah." Penjelasan sang bawahan membuat dirinya terdiam. Apa?  
"Tuan bos lupa … Tuan bos menyetujuin seorang ilmuwan untuk menyempurnakan Probe sebagai robot tempur? Bahkan Tuan Bos sendiri yang turun tangan. Tuan Bos tidak menyadari yang membuat Probe seperti itu karena kecacatannya!  
Kini, yang Tuan Bos dapatkan ialah kesia – siaan. Tak ada yang memerlukan Robot Tempur Awal, mengingat semakin canggihnya robot tempur sekarang ketimbang Probe. Setidaknya itu membuat 'surga' Tuan Bos sempurna, bukan? Uang, rumah, wanita, dan 2 penjaga yang hebat. Tak ada ruang untuk 'badut'. Selamat, Tuan Bos." Panggilan itu terputus. Meninggalkan dirinya bersama benda tanpa jiwa itu.  
Sebegitukah serakahnya? Egoisnya? Sampai ia melerakan robot yang menerima kekurangannya pergi dan digantikan oleh benda mati yang disebut robot tempur 'Probe Mega P'? Ia balikkan badannya, berusaha melawan takdir._

"_Probe, katakan lelucon yang pernah kau katakan di saat aku tak bisa tidur!"  
"Perintah ditolak."  
"A-ah, nyanyikan lagu 'Incik Bos dan Probe'!"  
"Perintah ditolak."  
"Katakan sesuatu! Katakan apa yang KAU MAU, Probe! Katakan KEMANA KAU MAU PERGI! Katakana pa yang INGIN KITA LAKUKAN! Apapun selain 'perintah ditolak', AKU MOHON!"_

_Ia runtuh. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan bawahannya. Memohon sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. Air mata membasahi pipinya, tak dapat ia sembunyikan.  
"Tolong diulang lagi."_

_Tangisan itu dihiasi oleh teriakan penuh keputusasaan_.

.

.

.

.

"Bobocu!"

Aku terbangun. Kulihat wajah ibuku yang penuh kegembiraan. Tangannya yang lembut mengelus pipiku. Syukur ia gumamkan.  
"Nak, syukurlah kamu tidur. Sudah 7 hari kamu tidak tidur – tidur, nak. Khawatir ibumu ini, nak!" Aku terdiam. Kupandang kanan dan kiri. Kemana kau?

"Ibu, dimana Probe?"

**Ia tak bisa tidur.**

**Sudah 7 hari berlalu, namun ia tak mampu membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam buih mimpi. Siang dan malam tetaplah sama di matanya. Di malam hari ia tak dapat bertemu dengan robot kesayangannya lagi. Pagipun tak ada yang menyambutnya lagi.**

**Hanya pagi yang tenang.**

**.**

**Kedai Tok Aba diramaikan oleh tawa dan canda. Begitu banyak hal yang mereka bincangkan. Dari berdompet tebal ataupun tipis. Yang tua dan muda. Pembincangan mereka begitu nikmat dengan adanya minuman coklat Tok Aba. Di tengah kebahagiaan itu, seorang jutawan hanya menenggelamkan kepala dalam lipatan tangannya. Ia biarkan 2 es krim di mejanya berkontak langsung cahaya matahari.**

**.**

"**Wah, anda adalah Adudu, orang yang paling terkaya itu, kan!? Wah, anda masih sendiri rupa. Kemana pacarnya? Masa tidak punya?" Tanya sang kasir dengan agresif kepada sang jutawan. Pemuda bernama Adudu ini seperti piala berjalan di mata sang kasir. Sementara pemuda itu diam dan menyodorkan figuran Boboiboy itu kepada kasir. Bukan hanya rasa kagum, rasa penasaran itu muncul di pikiran kasir itu.  
"Anda suka Boboiboy juga?" Pemuda itu menggeleng dan memberikan langsung salah satu kartu kreditnya ke kasir itu lalu pergi meninggalnya.**

**.**

**Pasangan – pasangan tersenyum lebar dan saling mengaitkan tangan mereka di wahana Cangkir Cinta. Sementara pemuda kaya raya itu duduk sendirian di cangkir itu. Ia tak mampu menahan tawanya ketika ia membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika robot kesayangannya masih ada.**

.

Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Surgaku telah menghilang. Pergi. Tiada. Seharusnya aku tidak meminum pil itu. Betapa bodohnya aku percaya dengan kata – katamu.

"Probe…?"  
"Tuan bos?"  
"Begitu egoisnya aku tidak mengindahkan keberadaanmu. Bertahun – tahun kita bersama, aku hanya mengejar harta yang kuanggap dapat membuat 'surga'ku. Namun, 'surga' itu tidak dibuat, dia memang ada. Kaulah surganya. Sebagai balasannya, kau mau aku belikan kapal yang terbuat dari coklat? Atau pulau untuk liburan? Katakan sesuatu."  
"Perintah ditolak. Saya robot tempur Probe Mega P."

Adudu mendiamkan dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati indahnya malam. Ya, mungkin ia tak akan tidur lagi. Jam demi jam berlalu. Pikirannya begitu lelah. Namun badannya tidak. Lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar,

"_Tuan bos, oh, tuan bos~! Main bola, yuk, tu_an bos!"

.

.

Curhat Author :

Bagi yang bingung apa yang terjadi pada Adudu, anggap(?) saja dia insomnia parah sampai 7 hari tak tidur - tidur. Biasanya kita bisa berhalusinasi gitu karena nggak tidur - tidur. Makanya jangan bergadang*ga nyadar diri*

Saya akui karakteristik Adudu sama Probe OOC. Dan entah kenapa saya ragu Adudu akan memperbaiki Probe sedia kala *sotoy*

Saya tahu banyak yang bingung saya mau cerita apa. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Saya buatnya pas malam - malam gini :yaoming

Jujur saya galau melihat episode 18. Kokoro(?) saya tidak kuat melihat apa yang Adudu perbuat kepada Probe. Padahal di episode awal, dia masih baik - baik. Kok Adudu jadi abg yang labil begini? Kenapa ship saya seperti suami-istri di sinetron - sinetron? Kenapa? KENAPAAA? Q_Q*dihajar karena terlalu lebay*

Apapun itu, mohon minta saran, bukan flame*ketawa polos* XD


End file.
